1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium administration apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage medium apparatus controlled by administration means.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several types of digital storage media, such as Audio CD, Video CD (VCD), Digital Video Disk (DVD) on the market at present. Storage medium administration becomes a issue because of its enormous quantity. Conventionally, storage medium is put into the slot of storage apparatus without administration. Thus, searching the desired storage medium wastes time. Besides, the storage medium is easily lost because nobody knows who takes or returns the storage medium.
For example, in movie or film rental shop, storage media (such as Audio CD, Video CD, Digital Video Disk are available in large amounts. Searching for the desired storage medium still wastes time even though a computer is used to register all storage media rented out or returned. Besides, renting out and returning registration need to be executed manually. If someone forgets to perform registration when storage media are taken out or put in the slot of a storage apparatus, the record status in the computer is not identical to the real status in the slot of the storage apparatus.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to reduce searching time and administration problems of storage media because of the enormous quantity storage media.